


what's cookin' good lookin'

by wangja (verseven)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, M/M, bambam and jinyoung are sneaky shits, i love them sm, jackbum are adorable okay, jackson is totally the type to do something like this, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verseven/pseuds/wangja
Summary: "don't talk with your mouth full, hyung."





	

"mom made pasta, come over!"

jaebum stopped what he was doing and looked up. jackson was leaning out of the window and beckoning him over.

jaebum made a face, he didn't like western foods. jackson pouted at him. he sighed and got up. "coming."

-

jaebum had been having dinner with the wangs ever since he'd moved into the apartment across from their house. jackson, their son who attended the same university as jaebum and his friends, would poke his head out the window at 7pm sharp and call jaebum over. 

at first he'd tried to say no, but mrs. wang wasn’t having it. her cooking was the best he'd ever had (after his own mother's, of course). if it were up to sophia wang, she'd have jaebum over for breakfast and lunch as well, but after negotiation, it was decided jaebum would have dinner with the wangs every night. 

it worked out well for everyone involved; jaebum got to spend time with jackson and ate a good meal, sophia got to mother him and ricky and him talked about cats. 

"jaebum-ah, how wonderful of you to join us," she greeted him at the door. "oh what is this?"

" _songpyeon._ " jaebum always brought dessert. the wangs had a fondness for korean desserts and jaebum thanked his mother and jinyoung for their simple yet delicious recipes. "i used my mother's recipe, i hope you like it."

 

"oh look at the colors, so cute, i can't wait to try them, come sit…"

-

one fine, monday morning while jaebum was returning from class, jackson ambushed him. 

"come over."

"what, why?"

"mum made _hotteok._ " jackson still had trouble with korean sometimes, so he sort of mispronounced the words. his " _hotteok_ " sounded like "hot-tog" which jaebum found endearing. 

"this early?"

"she really loved the ones you brought so she decided to try her hand at them. come on, just for a bit they're fresh!" 

"all right," he acquiesced. 

the house was filled with the smell of cinnamon and roasted peanuts. it reminded him of winter at home. 

he placed his bag on the table and sat down. wangaroo, the family cat, hopped up into jaebum's lap, demanding to be petted. he obliged, scratching his black and white fur. the cat purred like an engine as his neck was scratched. 

"say aah," jackson said, holding the warm pancake up to his mouth. jaebum paused. jackson feeding him during dinner wasn't a weird thing; the wangs were always stealing food off of each other's plates and offering their portions to each other but jackson offering to feed him in the absence of his family was a bit strange. not strange in a bad way, just strange.

wangaroo meowed and demanded him to resume petting, scratching jaebum lightly with his claws. jaebum looked from the pancake to the cat and back at the pancake again.

"you're not touching the food after you've touched him," jackson told him. "eat it before it gets cold, man." 

jaebum leaned forward and took a bite and his mouth exploded with the taste of warm bread and cinnamon. it was delicious. 

"its really good," was what he tried to say but what came out was "if reafy goof" instead. jackson laughed, and jaebum felt like the sun shone on him. "don't talk with your mouth full, hyung."

-

it started happening more often. jackson would start calling him over for more than just dinner or he'd drop by with something else. 

jaebum, who had a bit of a crush on jackson, couldn't bring himself to say no. so he'd eat and he'd spend more time with jackson. 

it was at the end of february when they had their physical checkup and jaebum discovered he had put on weight. 

"two pounds? wow. did you put on what jinyoung lost?" asked bambam as they made their way across the cafeteria. 

"what do they feed you over there?" asked jinyoung, unwrapping a snickers bar. he was sulking about those two pounds.

"the usual. its just that mrs. wang has been cooking a lot lately and she usually makes extra, which she sends over."

jinyoung raised an eyebrow. "she finds time to cook despite her double shift? thats amazing." jackson, bambam and jinyoung knew each other because their moms were good friends and worked at the same hospital. he'd met jackson through jinyoung when he'd moved to seoul. 

jaebum frowned. that was a little odd. you'd think she'd be too tired from the double shifts to try anything new, let alone cook. yet here she was making something new each week. 

his phone beeped. it was a text from jackson. 

_mum burned the japchae :(_

-  
jaebum's puzzlement over mrs. wang's cooking spree was solved over the weekend. he'd arrived earlier for dinner than usual. 

"jaebum-ah, come in come in. i hope it's those doughnuts you made last time." ricky crowed as jaebum revealed the _kkwabaegi_.

 

"jackson just ran out to get drinks." ricky told him as they got seated. "we ran out of soda. that boy has practically been living in the kitchen, ever since sophia started working the double shift."

"oh?" 

"he's been trying out new stuff in the kitchen. makes me wonder if he's trying out for masterchef. whatever the reason, sophia's glad to be getting a break."

just then jackson returned. "i'm home!"

"i lowered the heat on the soup like you asked!" ricky called out. "and jaebum's here!'

"thanks dad - what, already?" jackson came out, looking uncharacteristically nervous. jaebum's eyes narrowed. jackson didn't meet his gaze. 

the past few weeks, jinyoung's comment about the double shifts, ricky's information…

the penny dropped. 

-

"so." jaebum said. 

they were sitting on the porch, nursing cups of tea that ricky had made after sophia had gotten back from work. ricky and sophia had gone out for a walk, leaving the boys alone.

wangaroo padded over to jackson who immediately set to stroking and petting the cat with intense concentration. 

"jackson-ah." his cup was already empty while jaebum's was still half full. 

wangaroo purred at jackson's dedicated petting.

"i'm not leaving until you talk."

 

jackson sighed. "fine. yes it was me who made all those dishes and lied about mom making them."

jaebum sipped his tea. ricky made the best tea he'd ever tasted. they always had tea after a meal. this time, it was keemun tea. he was rather fond of its fruity scent. 

"why?"

jackson sighed noisily and grumbled. wangaroo growled at jackson's stroke, which had been a little on the rough side. jackson apologized. 

"jackson, why did you lie?"

"i like you, okay? i didn't know how to say it so i made all those dishes as an excuse to spend more time with you so it could be easier for me to say it. there. that's why i lied. are you happy now?"

 

jaebum was having a hallelujah moment. jackson liked him. jackson liked him enough to cook for him as an excuse to spend time with him. jackson wang was adorable. 

jaebum put his cup down and kissed him. it's sweet and shy; jackson tasted of black tea and the spoonful of chocolate cake he'd seen jackson sneak in when he thought no one was looking. it's short because jackson is taken aback by surprise and jaebum doesn't know what he's doing.

"uhm." was jackson's intelligent response after jaebum pulled away.

jackson wang was fucking adorable and had nice lips and was his boyfriend. 

"you're coming over to my place tomorrow to learn how to cook _japchae_. how did you even manage to burn stir fry noodles is a mystery."

-

"tipping jaebum hyung off about the shifts was a sneaky move." bambam commented as he and jinyoung played mario kart.

"if i had to ask my mother for one more recipe i was going to kill myself. she thinks i'm the one making them."

"good thing you aren't, your _japchae_ sucks."

"shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> i got inspired to write this when i was making dinner last night and wishing i had someone to make yummy food for me.
> 
> i'd like to thank hotfruits and inkfiction for helping me out. they're both amazing and on ao3, so go check them out!
> 
> p.s. wangaroo is a tuxedo cat.


End file.
